


Imagine you're two weeks overdue, VERY pregnant with each-10+ pound twins.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're two weeks overdue, VERY pregnant with each-10+ pound twins.

Imagine you’re two weeks overdue, VERY pregnant with each-10+ pound twins. Your massively large belly is so heavy you’re barely able to stand, so swollen with life it looks as though a giant beach ball is bulging out of your petite figure. 

Your future soccer players kick so hard that others can see your tummy move. You stroke and massage your massively swollen belly often, barely able to reach your teeny arms around your enormous womb 

Unfortunately for your unborn babies, your husband has a huge pregnancy fetish. He’s forced to ride you cowgirl style, your tummy too large for anything else. You felt like you were about to burst at the seams, and your 6'5 ex-footballer husband’s massive cock in your vagina hurt like hell. (One time he asked you to ride him, but the weight of your belly was too heavy, and the babies didn’t like being hoisted up too much.

When labor finally came, it was painful. Because your insurance didn’t cover more than 12 hours at the hospital, you were forced to labor in the car outside, only to go in when your water broke. The giant, painful contractions caused waves to ripple across your belly, you could practically feel your boys’ heads pressing to crown. 

When your water finally broke, it took the doctors 20 minutes to hoist you up and out of the car, and you practically had to hold your belly up it swung so low. 

The doctors wheeled you in on a stretcher—your belly was too big for a wheelchair, and you could feel your first baby crowning. 

You cried out, begging to push, but the doctors kept telling you your babies were in breech. Strangers had been massaging your massive tummy for hours, just trying to get your babies to turn so they could finally come OUT of you. 

You couldn’t even take a sedative in case an emergency C-section was necessary, so you had to endure 18 hours of horrendous pain. 

Finally, the doctors said your babies had successfully turned. They ordered you to push and you did, screaming so hard nurses ran to see what was wrong. They commanded you to give your biggest push and you gritted your teeth and screamed! You felt a tear, and then you heard a cry. 

With a loud sigh of relief, you started to lean back, but the doctor forced you up again. “That was the smaller one, his twin is coming any moment, so be ready to push as hard as you can!"


End file.
